


Lonely Together

by McL0vin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McL0vin/pseuds/McL0vin
Summary: The demogorgon is very sad and lonely. It's him against the world...until he meets a new friend ;)
Relationships: Demogorgon/mindflayer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Lonely Together

**Author's Note:**

> Demogorgon/mindflayer slash fic. Yup I went there. Have I forever destroyed the stranger things fandom? Maybe, but I'm not apologizing ;)

The demogorgon was sad. In fact he had sunk into a complete depression. The magic girl who had hurt him had failed to kill him. He wished the magic girl had succeeded, he wished he was dead. All he had wanted was a tasty child for a snack. He had gotten glasses girl but not bowl cut boy. Bowl cut boy had gotten away. So there he was, left to brood in the place bowl cut boy's friends affectionately called "the upside down."  
The demogorgon sat on a decaying stump, surrounded by sad mold-snow, which was constantly falling down from the sky. Tears leaked down his terrifying flower-like face. He was all alone down here.

Not far from where the demogorgon sat, the mindflayer finished off another liquified rat blob. Delicious. Refreshed from his nutritious snack, he got up and walked around near an arcade, where he saw a kid with a bowl cut. He tried to wave at the kid but the kid didn't wave back so the mindflayer decided to just leave. He heard crying. He walked towards the source of the noise and saw a smol bb flower-faced creature crying on a mold log. He decided to go talk to it.

The mindflayer approached the demogorgon. He was nervous. The demogorgon was very small compared to him. He approached slowly then spoke to him: "um, h-hello there."  
The demogorgon looked up. Its face widened. "Woah, dude! You're huge!" Was all he said. The mindflayer was actually okay with this reaction. The little guy hadn't screamed or run away.  
"Um, yeah" he said. "I'm pretty big. I'm basically made of all the liquified rats in the city. Anyway, are you okay? You seemed upset."  
The demogorgon sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay, it's just, well, I've had a hard year."  
The mindflayer nodded, "I hear you, dude. What's up?"  
The demogorgon sighed. "Well, last year a young bowl cut-sporting boy escaped me, then I got blown up by a magic girl, and now that same magic girl is back, probably to close the void into the other world. The, um, right side up, I guess you could call it."  
"Oh yeah, the bowl cut boy. I think I might have traumatized him a few minutes ago. That sounds like a rough year, man. Are you okay?"  
The demogorgon shook his head. "I'm getting there. It's just...so lonely down here. I have no friends."  
"Yeah, me either. I'm pretty lonely too." said the mindflayer.  
"Well, since we're both lonely, I guess we could just be lonely together," the demogorgon suggested, shrugging his skin-and-bone shoulders.  
The mindflayer smiled, "yeah, lonely together," he repeated.  
They stood in silence for a minute then the mindflayer spoke: "hey, I think I might have a idea about how you can get your revenge on that bowl cut boy. Walk with me?"  
"Sure," said the demogorgon, and they walked through the moldy woods together. The mindflayer looked down when the demogorgon's hand brushed against his own. He gently took the demogorgon's delicate, slender hand, and squeezed it. The mindflayer saw the demogorgon's flower-like face stretched wide. It would've been hard for anyone else to tell, but he knew he was smiling.


End file.
